Tu as peur ou quoi ?
by Toxic Vador
Summary: John x Sherlock. OS. John et Sherlock sont en couple. Mais il y a un petit problème...


**Hey les cookies !**

 **J'ai regardé Sherlock Holmes 1 avec le beau Robert Downey Jr et le beau Jude Law et... j'ai pas résisté longtemps à les caser ensembles et écrire un OS.**

 **Mais ils vont _tellement bien_ ensembles !**

 **#L'Auteur qui essaye de se défendre.**

 **Enfin bref ; j'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

John Watson entra d'un pas décidé dans la pièce qu'occupait Sherlock Holmes. Il le trouva occupé à jouer avec ses mouches et son violon et le détective ne leva même pas la tête lorsque John se campa devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-C'en est assez. déclara-t-il.

Sherlock daigna enfin lever la tête en lui répondant.

-Excuse-moi ma question qui va te paraître stupide mais...de quoi ?

-Tu le sais pertinemment.

Il y eut un changement imperceptible dans l'attitude du détective qui passa de volontairement désinvolte, comme à son habitude, à figé dans sa désinvolture.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils s'étaient enfin avoués leurs sentiments et qu'ils sortaient plus ou moins ensembles. Étant des hommes larges d'esprits, il n'y avait pas eut de soucis. John se savait déjà homosexuel et Sherlock avait reconnu avoir une attirance pour les hommes.

Non, de ce côté là, aucun problème vraiment. Mais le fait est que cela faisait un mois que John se contentait de chastes baisers. Jamais ils n'avaient couché ensembles. Le docteurs avait été patient, il avait attendu que Sherlock se sente prêt, il l'avait un peu poussé... Mais à chaque fois, l'homme s'n sortait d'une pirouette.

Et donc là, vraiment, John n'en pouvait plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ?

Sherlock ne répondit pas et se leva. Il alla vérifier une autre de ses expériences dans un coin de la pièce.

-Tu ne veux pas t'engager là dedans avec moi, c'est ça ? fit douloureusement le docteur en allant vers lui. Tu ne m'aimes pas en fait ?

-C'est faux ! s'écria Sherlock. C'est faux. C'est juste que je ne peux pas. Je t'aime John, n'en doute pas.

-Mais alors c'est quoi cette attitude distante ?! explosa-t-il en levant les bras en l'air en s'approchant vivement.

Sherlock rentra la tête dans les épaules et recula un peu. Il jeta un œil derrière lui. Il n'y avait que l'angle de la pièce où il y avait son lit. Il fronça les sourcils : piégé. Il aurait du prévoir ça mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de John, son cerveau désertait lâchement.

John l'avait remarqué et l'empêcha de se défiler. Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face-à-face.

-Tu as peur ou quoi ? demanda le docteur.

Sherlock prit une inspiration et plongea ses yeux chocolats dans ceux azurs de son vis-à-vis. La réponse qui sortit prit John au dépourvu.

-Oui.

Sherlock avait donc peur ?

-Mais... De quoi...? Parce que tu n'as jamais fait ça avec un homme ? Dis-moi !

-De toi.

-De... Moi ?

-Oui, de toi. De ta réaction, quand tu me verras comme je suis.

-Je... Je ne comprends pas.

Le détective soupira. Il était temps de se jeter à l'eau. Tant pis si ça rate.

-Le mieux c'est que... Tu constates pas toi-même.

Lentement et sans quitter les yeux de John, Sherlock défit les boutons de son veston sans manche puis fit subir le même sort à ceux de sa chemise. Il jeta enfin le tout sur le lit sous les yeux grands ouverts de John.

La peau halée, le torse finement sculpté de Sherlock étaient ravagés par de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines blanches anciennes, d'autres encore rouges plus récentes et certaines portant des oints de sutures. De plus, une énorme brûlure s'étalait en diagonale de son ventre. Sur ses bras c'était la même chose et sur ses jambes aussi certainement.

John ne pouvait rien dire, rien faire, seulement contempler, le visage effaré. Comment l'homme avait-il pu récolter autant de marques ?

Sherlock l'observa puis poussa un soupir.

-C'est ce que je craignais. Je suis trop horrible pour toi. Tu vois ? C'est de ça que j'avais peur. Ta réaction. Elle me prouve bien que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Je suis trop moche, c'est tout fit-il en se désignant.

Il attrapa sa chemise pour la remettre mais à peine l'avait-il en main qu'il fut projeter sur le lit. Ses poignets furent plaqués à côté de sa tête et il se retrouva sous John, à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui, le regard brillant.

-Sache que je ne te trouve absolument pas horrible, et moche encore moins. déclara-t-il.

Sherlock ne bougea pas et le regarda, semblant attendre la suite. Et c'est là que John comprit. L'humour, le narcissisme tout ça, c'était une protection pour Sherlock. En vérité, il n'était pas toujours aussi confiant qu'il le semblait et ne se trouvait pas aussi magnifique qu'il le prétendait.

À présent, John n'avait plus devant lui le Sherlock habituel, sûr de lui et affreusement imbu de lui-même qu'il avait tout le temps. Maintenant, c'était un Sherlock inquiet, craintif de ses réactions et ayant besoin d'être rassuré.

Et il continuait de le fixer de ses yeux chocolats tandis que John faisait tourner faisait tourner son cerveau à cent à l'heure.

Puis sans trop réfléchir ni relâcher la pression sur les poignets du détective, John l'embrassa. Lentement, amoureusement, essayant de faire passer tout ce qu'il ne pouvait dire à voix haute dans ce baiser.

Bientôt, Sherlock lui répondit, entrouvrant la bouche afin d'en laisser le libre accès à la langue du docteur. Lorsque ce dernier rompit le baiser, il eut un grognement de frustration.

-Tu es sûr ? souffla John. Tu es certain de vouloir continuer ? Parce qu'après je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. fit-il en caressant la paume de la main du brun.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci hocha lentement la tête. John eut un sourire et descendit vers le torse de celui qui allait être sien qui glapit. Il déposa une myriade de baisers en partant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son nombril puis recommença, embrassant les cicatrices, léchant les récentes comme pour les faire cautériser et suçant les mamelons ce qui arracha un petit bruit à Sherlock.

Bientôt, la veste et la chemise de John rejoignirent celles de l'inspecteur et il reprit sa découverte du corps de son futur amant sous ses gémissements.

À présent tous deux nus, John et Sherlock échangeaient un baiser qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec les précédents. Il était chargé de désir et ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre de façon très sensuelle.

John se redressa en lâchant les lèvres rougies de désir du brun, essoufflé. Il lâcha les poignets pour descendre vers ses jambes et entreprit de les caresser en évitant soigneusement le membre déjà dur et Sherlock gémit lorsqu'il le frôla. Estimant qu'il avait assez fait attendre, John remonta pour donner un autre baiser plein de promesses mais alors qu'il allait se redresser, Sherlock fit son premier geste : il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, il prit la parole.

-Tu sais, quand tu pensais que j'avais peur parce que ce serait ma première fois avec un homme... Tu avais raison... fit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

-Je ferais attention Sherlock, je te le promets. murmura John en lui embrassant le front.

Il se mit à genoux après avoir déposé d'autres baisers sur son torse.

-Lève les jambes... souffla-t-il.

Sherlock s'exécuta en ne quittant pas John des yeux. Ce dernier pouvait presque sentir l'appréhension du détective et il se promit d'y aller le plus doucement possible.

C'était étrange. Pout la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock était inquiet de ce qui allait arriver et à la fois dans l'expectative. Il ne pouvait rien prévoir mais ne cherchait pas à le faire. Juste attendre et voir ce qui allait se passer.

Lorsqu'il sentit un doigt en lui -à un endroit où il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour se trouverait ceci-, il poussa un glapissement et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. John attendit puis commença à bouger sous les légers gémissements.

Au bout d'un moment, un deuxième vint le rejoindre et John entama un mouvement de ciseau. Sherlock gémit de plus belle et se cambra. Le docteur se pencha pour l'embrasser et posa une main apaisante sur son ventre afin de le faire redescendre.

-Détends-toi. Sinon tu auras encore plus mal. fit-il concentré.

Sherlock hocha la tête, mais au troisième doigt, il s'avéra que ce n'était plus possible.

-John ! Je peux paaaaaas...! Ça fait mal ! cria-t-il, les larmes au coin des yeux et s'agrippant au lit de toutes ses forces.

-Veux-tu que j'arrête ? demanda John en stoppant ses mouvements mais sans se retirer.

Sherlock souffla un instant et après un moment tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Alors le docteur reprit tandis qu'ils se mordait le lèvre pour étouffer ses gémissements.

Lorsque John retira ses doigts, Sherlock eut un petit cri de frustration. Il commençait à s'habituer ! Mais lorsqu'il le vit attraper ses jambes pour les maintenir et se placer devant son entrée, il déglutit.

Juste avant de le pénétrer, John prit son sexe en main pour le caresser. Et ce fut un moindre mal parce que lorsqu'il entra en lui, Sherlock crut qu'il se serait évanoui. Il se sentait déchiré de l'intérieur mais la douleur rivalisait avec le plaisir dans un ballet fou et finalement il ondula du bassin, indiquant à John de continuer.

Quand le docteur entama de lents vas et viens en le caressant, Sherlock crut qu'il allait exploser tant le plaisir était bon mais aussi la douleur.

Tant la douleur était bonne.

Ouh putain ça n'allait pas mieux.

John était étourdit par les sensations. Il était en Sherlock, enfin Il le dominait, lui qui était si souvent trop sujet au bon vouloir du détective. Et ledit détective se cambrait devant lui accroché aux draps et gémissant sous lui. À cause de lui. Et dieu qu'il était bon.

Sherlock poussait de petits cris lorsque John tapait un point sensible où accélérait les mouvements sur son sexe tout en serrant les draps dans ses mains comme s'il allait tomber.

Enfin, John se libéra en même temps que Sherlock dans un même cri.

-Je t'aime Sherlock ! fit-il.

-Je t'aime John ! gémit Sherlock qui bascula la tête en arrière.

Le docteur se retira et tomba lourdement à côté de son -enfin- amant qui se blottit dans ses bras en soupirant.

-C'était...wow. murmura le brun.

Pour toute réponse, John lui embrassa la tempe et raffermit la prise de ses bras autour de son amour.

Après quelques instants où ils récupérèrent, Sherlock releva la tête vers John en une moue boudeuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-J'ai mal au derrière. grigna le détective. T'aurais pu me prévenir que ça ferait ça... gémit-il en se tortillant pour voir son postérieur. Je suis certain que j'ai un bleu dans le rectum maintenant, espèce de brute.

John le regarda un instant, interdit, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Mais quoi ? Je le pense vraiment ! bouda Sherlock en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, les bras croisés et il attendit que John finisse son fou rire en se tenant le ventre avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'expliquer la raison de cette crise, Watson ? se plaignit-il, un sourcil levé.

John se redressa, encore secoué.

-Je vais...t'expliquer... Attends... souffla-t-il.

-Vous êtes bien urbain. fit le détective d'une voix haut perchée.

Et John repartit de plus belle. Sherlock attendit puis reprit.

-Vas-tu enfin partager avec moi l'hilarité de la chose ?

-Y a rien, je t'aime. rigola le docteur embrassant la joue du détective qui restait impassible, les bras croisés.

-Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens. fit-il.

* * *

 **Yayyyy du fluffyyy ! XD**

 **Premier JohnLock terminé !**

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Ai-je respecté les caractères ?**

 **Il devait être un peu plus long mais j'ai coupé la fin. En gros, John se demande pourquoi Sherlock n'avait aucune réticence à coucher avec des femmes. Et il lui répond que leurs réactions ne comptaient pas parce qu'il ne les aimait pas. C'était parce qu'il aimait John que sa réaction l'effrayait.**

 **J'ai volontairement omis la scène du 1 où Sherlock se bat torse nu puisque ça posait un léger problème pour l'histoire mais sinon, les faits sont les mêmes.**

 **-ToxicVador-**


End file.
